girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2009-04-22 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Okay, I'll be the first to ask 'What in the world did he really do to the device. Of course, while Gil might have the hots for Agatha, he might be willing to have a Device of Der Kastle Slaying in reserve anways. He can be a bit practical, and he has no guarentee to think Der Kastle will behave itself.--Donovan Ravenhull 06:40, 22 April 2009 (UTC) : Pffft. He just spent a whole night fixing a chunk of Kestle, do you really think he's going to turn around and destroy his own work? He sabotaged the frammitz out of that thing. -- Corgi 07:30, 22 April 2009 (UTC) : Ditto. Tarvek would keep open the Castle Slaying option, but Gil is not Tarvek. --NoSanninWa 07:50, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::Then again, this is the guy who started out having never built a death ray. He recified that REAL good. On the other hand, I would trust Gil not to use such a device unless ALL other options had been eliminated. Overall, don't forget that he is in the process of learning that there are reasons that daddy does some of the stuff he does. He might not like it, but he has to admit that sometimes it's necessary. --Donovan Ravenhull 08:12, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::: He still has the Not-a-Lamp. Good against equipment or personnel if backed into a tight Othery spot. -- Corgi 10:01, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Well, looks like the 'Zola' Heterodyne plan is finally coming to a crashing halt. Personally, I think Agatha is going to have to go rescue Zeetha & co. from Castle Heterodyne, next. Sending them off by themselves is the stupidest thing I've seen Gil do yet. --Tatter D 14:36, 22 April 2009 (UTC) : I'm not sure the plans stop right away. Gil doesn't want Zola shot, and Zola has several minions who are willing to shoot (including one in a ). Argadi 16:21, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :: I would say that Gil wants Agatha shot less than he wants Zola shot.LadyVivamus 18:22, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::: Problem is, Agatha has essentially given Zola a chance to surrender. Now she'll have to shoot something to convince Zola that she's serious. (I think we can rely on Agatha not to shoot some''one'' unless truly provoked.) She's not in a part of the Castle that she can command, so that means taking Zola prisoner, which is bound to cause problems. Unless... something really weird happens and Zola, Gil, Tiktoffen, or someone else gives Agatha a reason to pretend to be someone else in a hurry (e.g. to support Gil's current facade). Nekokami 20:14, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::: Agatha doesn't like to shoot people, so I think she's just going to demonstrate what she did with the fun-size tiger-dog thing from the last page. I have a feeling it will be extremely intimidating. --NoSanninWa 23:14, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :::: Have we forgotten the insane Castle intelligence fighting with the Chapel right now? There's your wild card. -- Corgi 23:27, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::::: The deck is well stacked with wild cards. For a couple of examples, either Von Pinn or Othar could charge in causing everyone to scatter. Argadi 23:45, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :::::: Ho. And why not Higgs, Zeetha and crew as well. As for Gil's repairs of the device, I'll bet he attuned it to his zappy stick. Rej Maddog 07:37, 23 April 2009 (UTC) This might be peaceful after all. If Agatha remembers her mission and says she wants Gil to heal Tarvek, Zola might be happy to join with Agatha for a while—her plan depends on Tarvek. Happy ending, hugs and kisses all around, then the explosions. Argadi 09:42, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :"No boom today... boom tomorrow. There's always a boom tomorrow." --10:58, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Regarding why Gil is helping complete the Castlekiller Device... surely you remember that he told Sleipnir and Theo that, should Agatha be/become irredeemably Otherified, he would destroy her. Since the Castle obeys Agatha, and is her biggest asset while she is inside, it would only be prudent for him to have an effective weapon against it, because taking it out will be the obvious first step if he is forced to fight Agatha. -Sir Chaos 22:09, 24 April 2009 (UTC)